Panthera
by Hasn
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah acara camping, dan terungkap semua rahasia siluman hutan, hingga berakhir masih dalam ketidakpercayaan./Gaje, author newbie, ide maksa/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

"Kita _camping_ di hutan–ssu?" Lengkingan khas dari seorang model terkenal, Kise Ryouta, menjadi respon pertama yang terdengar setelah sang ketua geng Kiseki no Sedai, Akashi Seijuurou, selesai menyuarakan ide gilanya. Sedangkan yang lain masih terperangah dengan isi otak sang kapten, minus Murasakibara yang tampak tak acuh dan menyantap maiubou rasa anggurnya.

"Tidak boleh ada yang absen, ya!"

Senyuman nan anggun milik Akashi pun menutup musyawarah tak mufakat kali ini. Firasat buruk menyelimuti mereka berlima, sekali lagi tidak termasuk laki-laki berambut ungu yang merupakan spesies maiubouvora tersebut, seusai Akashi meninggalkan tempat 'rapat' menuju stasiun.

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **Panthera © Hasn**

 **.**

Warning! : Typo(s), ide banyak di pasar, OOC, gaje, dan banyak lagi kawan-kawan kekurangan yang lain. Hati-hati bagi penderita epilepsi, stroke, dan sebagainya(?).

 **.**

 **Don't like, don't read~**

* * *

Dan berakhirlah mereka dengan terdampar di tengah hutan belantara. Bukan pohon pisang yang ada, melainkan pepohonan liar yang tingginya mencapai belasan meter yang tumbuh di sana. Bahkan tanaman ubi yang teorinya dapat tumbuh di segala tempat, kecuali dasar laut, pun tak terlihat pucuk batangnya.

Hei, ingat! Ini pelosok hutan belantara, bukan pinggiran hutan tempat shooting sinetron di sebuah negara kepulauan terbesar di muka bumi.

Kembali ke cerita.

Sebelum mendirikan tenda, Akashi, pencetus ide 'brilian' ini, memutuskan untuk mendata anak-anak buahnya yang hadir. Barangsiapa yang tidak datang, sudah dipastikan gunting pinjaman dari Midorima akan memangkas rambutnya hingga tak bersisa.

Midorima, hadir. Murasakibara, ada. Aomine, datang. Kise, muncul. Kuroko? Kuroko! Kuroko mana Kuroko?

"Aku di sini, Akashi-kun." Sebuah suara kalem tiba-tiba terdengar di belakang tubuh Akashi. Melihat Akashi _celingak-celinguk_ ke sana kemari, lelaki berhawa keberadaan tipis tersebut menduga bahwa sang ketua bersurai merah menyala itu sedang mencari dirinya. Setengah benar dan satu per dua GR.

Akashi mengangguk untuk menutupi keterkejutannya. Lanjut, satu lagi. Momoi, kelihatan.

Tunggu. Bukannya pengikut Akashi hanya enam orang saja? Lalu, siapa makhluk berambut coklat pendek yang berdiri di samping Momoi? Mungkinkah ia?

"Akashi-kun, aku sengaja membawa Riko-tan ke sini. Soalnya aku perempuan sendiri di sini," jelas gadis cantik yang menjabat sebagai manager tim basket SMP Teikou itu.

Ok, yang di sebelah Momoi bukanlah makhluk astral seperti yang dipikirkan Akashi sebelumnya. Perempuan manis itu Riko, Aida Riko. Seorang pelatih tim basket di sebuah sekolah menengah atas baru bernama Seirin.

Lagi-lagi Akashi menganggukkan kepalanya singkat tanda setuju.

"Baiklah, dirikan tenda-tenda itu sekarang!" Perintah mutlak Akashi pun mulai terdengar syahdu di telinga para anggota Kiseki no Sedai, plus Riko. Rela tak rela, harus secepatnya terselesaikan bagai misi penting yang menyangkut keselamatan nyawa.

Singkat cerita, mereka pun sudah siap mendirikan tenda dan merapikan barang-barang bawaan setelah kurang lebih satu setengah jam. Jangan lupa sisipkan 'ngobrol' di sela-sela pekerjaan mereka. Tentu saja, Akashi berbaik hati memberikan hukuman bagi yang melakukan hal tersebut. Terutama Kise yang berisik.

Kini, para calon alumni SMP Teikou tersebut sedang duduk melingkar, membahas sesuatu.

"Aku, Midorima, Murasakibara, dan Kuroko menempati tenda yang besar. Kise dan Aomine di tenda warna kuning. Sedangkan para gadis di tenda merah muda di sebelah tenda barang," atur Akashi. Semua setuju, kecuali Kise. Sepertinya ia tak jera mendapat hukuman-hukuman manis dari sang kapten. Atau dia hanya cari perhatian Akashi saja. Entahlah. Nasib model kurang perhatian dan korban pem- _bully_ -an.

"Aku tidak mau! Aomine-cchi tidurnya ngorok–ssu!" Pembaca sudah pasti tahu siapa yang mengatakan kalimat penolakan ini.

"Sembarangan kau, Kise," elak Aomine. Sepertinya, sebentar lagi akan dimulai debat yang kurang berfaidah.

"Waktu _training camp_ saja kaki Aomine-cchi sampai menimpa wajahku yang tampan ini! Ilernya lengket-lengket lagi! Hua, aku tidak mau setenda dengan Aomine-cchi–ssu!"

"Kau, kan, sudah janji tidak buka aib saat _training camp_ itu, _Baka_!"

"Tapi..."

"Cukup! Kise. Aomine. Aku tidak terbiasa menerima penolakan. Jadi, cukup mengangguk dan katakan iya," ujar Akashi menengahi adu mulut tanpa ujung barusan. Dengan bibir yang dimanyun-manyunkan, Kise masuk ke tenda kuning yang dimaksud Akashi. Merajuk.

Akashi menghembuskan napasnya berat. 'Nijimura, seandainya kau masih menjadi kaptennya,' batin Akashi miris.

'Tenanglah Akashi, sebentar lagi kau juga akan pensiun dari jabatan kapten Kiseki no Sedai ini.' Suara Nijimura sayup-sayup terdengar di telinga Akashi. Hanya Akashi. Bilang bahwa dia gila, dia stress, dia lelah sebagian hidupnya terbuang untuk memimpin kawanan manusia ajaib di bidang basket itu.

"Lalu sekarang apa yang kita lakukan?" tanya Midorima. Akashi tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Kita istirahat beberapa menit, setelah itu bersiap untuk mencari air dan latihan ketangkasan fisik."

'Ini acara perpisahan macam apa, sih?' batin Aomine, Midorima, dan Momoi.

Bagus, apa yang bisa dilakukan di tengah hutan lebat seperti ini? Sinyal _handphone_ tidak ada. Tempatnya pun tak memadai untuk bermain basket. Bisa mati bosan. Seketika lokasi yang mereka tempati menjadi senyap. Mereka larut dalam lamunan masing-masing.

"Mau dengar cerita?" tanya Akashi memecah keheningan. Tak ada satu pun yang tidak menoleh ke arahnya, termasuk Kise yang menongolkan kepalanya ke luar tenda. Antusias dan penasaran.

"Kalian tahu, menurut legenda, di dalam hutan ini terdapat siluman-siluman hewan buas. Dan kabarnya, mereka masih mendiami hutan ini hingga detik saat kita sedang membicarakannya."

Kise, Momoi, dan Riko merinding. Aomine menguap selebar-lebarnya. Murasakibara mengunyah snack-snack tercintanya. Kuroko tetap memasang emotionless andalan di wajah. Midorima membenarkan letak kacamata.

"Itu konyol," komentar Aomine tanpa rasa takut dan bersalah.

"Aomine benar. Mana ada siluman seperti yang ada di sinetron itu. Bukannya aku peminat sinetron khayal, aku hanya sesekali menemukannya saat memindah _channel_ –nodayo," timpal Midorima sembari membenahi letak kacamatanya yang sebenarnya tak bergeser sedikit pun dari tempatnya.

"Mungkin kau yang siluman, Aka-chin. Siluman singa bergunting. Mengerikan."

"Jaga bicaramu, Murasakibara. Aku bukan siluman, apalagi siluman singa bergunting. Tidak _elite_ sekali. Terserah mau percaya atau tidak. Aku tidak tanggung kalau kalian dimakan hewan jadi-jadian itu hanya karena tidak percaya," ujar Akashi. Seketika seluruhnya bungkam.

Akashi berdiri, membersihkan celana bagian belakangnya yang sedikit kotor. "Waktu istirahat habis. Aku, Midorima, Aomine, dan Kise akan mencari sungai. Selebihnya di sini menjaga tenda dan mempersiapkan apa yang perlu disiapkan," titahnya sebelum berangkat mencari zat cair bermassa jenis 1000kg/m³ yang dimaksud. Disusul tiga orang yang telah disebut namanya oleh Akashi.

Tersisa Murasakibara dengan sekarung jajanan, Kuroko dengan Nigou di dekapannya, Riko dengan PSP di tangan, dan Momoi yang sendiri tanpa memegang apapun. Cie, jones. Mereka melongo, tidak tahu apa yang harus dikerjakan sekarang ini. Dalihnya, perintah Akashi tak terlalu jelas.

Sambil mengelus rambut nan lembut milik anjing peliharaannya, Kuroko mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru. Pasalnya, ia memiliki mata dan telinga yang begitu sensitif. Mungkin perasaannya juga. Mudah tersakiti. Kembali ke topik. Ia bisa mendengar suara-suara halus yang terus terdengar di sekitar lokasi perkemahan mereka. Entah itu angin, semak bergerak, ataupun makhluk terbang. Semuanya terkesan mencurigakan.

"Sebenarnya, perasaanku tidak enak, Aida-san. Seperti ada yang sedang mengintai kita," bisiknya pada Riko yang duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"Hm? Itu hanya feeling-mu saja, Kuroko-kun. Jangan terlalu dilebih-lebihkan. Nanti kamu yang parno sendiri," balas Riko sekenanya. Kuroko memilih diam. Bukannya melebih-lebihkan. Namun, nyatanya Kuroko memang memiliki indra lebih dari lima. Itu yang menyebabkan ia ketakutan saat ini karena dapat merasakan hawa-hawa gelap tengah memerhatikan mereka dari kejauhan.

Tak lama kemudian, empat utusan pencari sumber air datang. Cepat sekali? Ya, karena ternyata sungai yang mereka cari kurang lebih hanya berjarak 20 meter dari perkemahan mereka.

Selanjutnya, para lelaki pun latihan ketangkasan fisik seperti yang telah direncanakan. Sementara itu, Momoi dan Riko menyiapkan makan siang dengan menu 'spesial'. Nikmat sekali bukan acara camping dalam rangka perpisahan Kiseki no Sedai yang hendak lulus dari sekolah menengah pertama kali ini?

.

.

.

To be Continued

* * *

a/n : Sumimasen, saya bikin spam di fandom unyu ini. Saya baru di sini. Idenya juga ambil di pasar loak. Sumimasen~ *bungkuksedalem"nya* Terima kasih yang mau baca. Mohon bimbingannya semua~


	2. Chapter 2

Malam pun tiba. Setelah seharian menjalani berbagai aktivitas yang begitu melelahkan, seperti _push_ up, _squat_ jum _p_ , berlari, lompat kodok, memanjat pohon, dan menelan habis seporsi jumbo menu spesial yang dihidangkan oleh Momoi dan Riko dalam waktu tiga menit, tibalah bagi anggota Kiseki no Sedai untuk beristirahat. Mereka duduk melingkar, mengitari sekitaran api unggun yang telah dibuat sebelumnya.

"Agenda besok adalah memburu binatang liar."

Rencana yang dituturkan oleh Akashi menuai banyak protes. Tentu saja di dalam hati masing-masing. Tak ada yang sanggup membantah untuk saat ini. Mereka hanya butuh tidur demi mengembalikan ion tubuh yang terbuang. Karena minuman isotonik yang telah mereka teguk habis tak berpengaruh banyak.

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **Panthera © Hasn**

 **.**

 **Genres : Fantasy, Supernatural, Friendship**

 **.**

 **Warning! : Typo(s), gaje, ide pas-pasan, bosenin, sedikit OOC mungkin, dan tolong isikan kekurangan-kekurangan lain di kolom review~ *dibejek***

 **.**

 **Don't like, don't read~**

* * *

Api unggun telah dipadamkan. Sampah bekas makan malam sudah dibersihkan. Para manusia bersurai warna-warni itu masuk ke tenda masing-masing.

Momoi dan Riko sudah tidur cantik lima menit setelah mereka menggelar tikar dan bantal di dalam tenda. Murasakibara pun dengan mudahnya berpindah alam, semula alam sadar menuju alam mimpi, seraya memeluk sekardus maiubou terakhirnya. Takut dimakan musang alasannya. Kuroko dan Midorima hanya memejamkan kedua mata mereka, berpura-pura tidur. Tapi, tentu saja Akashi menyadari akan hal itu.

"Cepat, tidur! Atau kalian akan terlambat besok pagi," ujar Akashi. Ia duduk di sebelah kanan Midorima yang sedang tidur-tidur ayam.

"Jangan bilang kau masih takut soal siluman yang kuceritakan, Midorima," lanjut Akashi menerka. Bingo. Badan remaja berambut sewarna dengan klorofil itu bergetar. Alisnya hampir bertaut.

"Apa maksudmu–nanodayo? Aku tidak sedang memikirkan itu." Lisannya berbanding terbalik dengan tremor pada tubuhnya yang kian menjadi. Setetes keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya.

Akashi tak membalas kebohongan Midorima. Ia beralih pada sang anggota bayangan keenam yang telentang di antara Midorima dan Murasakibara. "Kuroko." Tak ada respon sekecil biji selasih pun. "Kuroko," panggil Akashi sekali lagi. Oh, sungguh, ia paling tidak suka diabaikan seperti ini.

"Kuroko." Mug hijau bergambar capung yang katanya benda keberuntungan untuk zodiak Cancer hari itu, berhasil terlempar tepat ke arah wajah mulus Kuroko. Namun, sebelum benda itu mengenai wajahnya, Kuroko mengubah posisi sehingga mug tersebut tidak jadi melukai mukanya. _Good job_ , Kuroko.

Akashi _speechless_. Midorima yang diam-diam mengintip adegan barusan, menahan tawanya sebisa mungkin.

"Dia sudah tidur–nanodayo. Humph."

"Diam kau, Midorima." Akashi mulai berbaring di tempatnya. Baik, tampaknya sang kapten sedikit malu.

Beralih ke tenda kuning tempat Aomine dan Kise memadu, ehm, maaf. Tempat Aomine dan Kise mengistirahatkan raganya.

Ada yang janggal di dalam sana. Aomine tak ada di tempat seharusnya ia berada. Kise tidur sendiri. Ngenes memang. Kalau sudah takdir mau dibagaimanakan lagi?

Tak menunggu waktu yang amat lama, sebuah panggilan alam memanggil Kise untuk terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa Aomine tidak ada di sampingnya, sejenak setelah mengucek matanya. "Aomine-cchi?" Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, tangannya meraih ponsel merah yang tergeletak di kiri bantal. Pukul 11.59.

Keluar dari tendanya, Kise mencari teman pemalasnya yang satu itu. Rangsangan untuk melakukan proses mikturisi lenyap mendadak. Dengan penerangan minim berupa _flash handphone_ , ia berjalan mencari Aomine.

'Seingatku dia tadi memakai kaus putih–ssu,' pikir si pirang. Kise mulai melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya ke arah sungai.

"Itu Aomine-cchi–ssu! Tapi sepertinya dia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang," gumamnya saat melihat kain putih terbang di atas celana pendek biru. Tidak, pakaian itu tidak melayang dengan sendirinya. Hanya saja, warna kulit sang pemakai terlalu redup di tengah kegelapan malam. Buru-buru Kise bersembunyi di balik batang pohon. Sialnya, lawan bicara Aomine tidak terlihat akibat terhalang pohon besar di depan sana. "Ck, nggak kelihatan–ssu."

"...se..." Suara siapa itu? Bulu kuduk Kise meremang. Haruskah ada hantu di saat-saat begini? Ya Tuhan, jangan.

"Kise..." Suaranya mendekat. Begitu lembut, misterius, dan menakutkan. Hasrat untuk buang air kecil kembali lagi. Jantung Kise berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat, sampai hendak pecah rasanya. Segala doa dipanjatkan olehnya demi keselamatan jiwa raganya.

"Kise-ku..." Astaga. Apa lagi ini? Sesuatu yang halus menggelitik kaki putih hasil lulur milik sang model. Demi apapun, ini lebih mengerikan dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou sekali pun.

Tangan yang begitu pucat mendarat di pundak Kise. Refleks, Kise melompat ketakutan dan memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. "Kalau kau hantu atau siluman atau apapun itu, jangan pertemukan aku dengan malaikat pencabut nyawa–ssu. Kalau kau malaikat pencabut nyawa, jangan ambil nyawaku sekarang. Kumohon–ssu. Dosaku masih banyak. Minggu depan juga masih ada pemotretan–ssu. Huaa," pinta Kise bagai merapal mantra. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari pori-pori kulitnya.

"Kise-kun, ini aku. Kuroko." Si pemuda beriris senada dengan rambutnya yang kuning itu, membuka netranya sebelah.

"Kuroko-cchi! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Kise sesaat setelah menaikkan seluruh kelopak matanya dan memastikan bahwa makhluk di hadapannya ini ialah teman seperjuangannya, Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Aku menemani Nigou pipis," jawab Kuroko singkat, padat, jelas.

"Hoi, apa yang sedang kalian kerjakan, heh?" tanya Aomine menginterupsi percakapan antara Kise dan Kuroko. Ia cepat-cepat datang karena mendengar teriakan Kise yang begitu melengking.

"Aku tadi mencari Aomine-cchi. Tapi sepertinya Aomine-cchi sedang berbicara dengan seseorang, jadi aku tidak mau mengganggu–ssu. Ngomong-ngomong yang tadi siapa Aomine-cchi?"

"Kau mengintipku sedang buang air, hah?!" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kise ataupun merespon penjelasan panjang lebarnya, Aomine justru menyalak. Sontak sang tertuduh menggeleng kencang. "Tidak–ssu!"

"Bohong!"

"Tidaakk!"

"Aomine-kun, Kise-kun. Sebaiknya kita kembali sebelum Akashi-kun memarahi kita," saran Kuroko, menghentikan aksi tuduh-menuduh kedua teman di depannya. Mengorek kupingnya, Aomine berjalan duluan menuju lokasi perkemahan mereka. Kuroko membuntutinya.

"Ano, aku mau pipis dulu. Kalian duluan saja–ssu," ujar Kise sebelum berlari ke sungai.

Sebetulnya, Kise sudah mengompol dari tadi. Namun, karena gelap, celananya yang basah tentu tidak terlihat jelas oleh Aomine maupun Kuroko. Dasar Kise.

* * *

Pagi hari datang kembali. Matahari masih malu menampakkan sinarnya di ufuk timur. Para anggota Kiseki no Sedai sudah siap dengan segala perlengkapan untuk memburu binatang liar seperti yang telah Akashi jadwalkan. Tidak termasuk persiapan mental.

"Momoi dan Aida menjaga tenda. Murasakibara dan Aomine berburu di sekitar sini saja, sekaligus melindungi tenda dan para gadis. Midorima dan Kise pergi ke arah barat. Sedangkan aku dan Kuroko pergi ke arah Selatan. Bawa Nigou, Kuroko." Lagi-lagi Akashi yang mengatur semua kegiatan bagai bos. Walau bosan, para 'budak'nya tetap saja menurut dan tidak melancarkan aksi demonstrasi. Membakar rumah Akashi misalnya. Kalau benar-benar ada yang berani melakukan hal tersebut, bersiaplah untuk dibakar balik oleh Akashi dan suruhannya.

Segera mereka pergi ke posisi masing-masing.

* * *

"Kali ini kita akan menangkap apa Midorima-cchi?" tanya Kise riang seraya meloncat-loncat bak katak menyebrang sungai.

Membenarkan letak kacamatanya, Midorima menyahut dari belakang, "Menangkap _lucky item_ -ku hari ini–nodayo. Menurut _Oha-asa_ yang kudengar dua hari yang lalu, _lucky item_ untuk Cancer hari ini adalah kelinci–nanodayo." Seketika Kise cemberut.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud dari apa yang kau katakan itu–ssu! Kita bisa menangkap hewan yang lebih besar daripada hanya kelinci, contohnya babi hutan, beruang, jerapah, atau gajah–ssu! Tapi siapa juga yang mau makan beruang, ya? Hehe. Kalau gitu kita tangkap kancil saja–ssu! Bagaimana menurutmu Midorima-cchi?" Celotehan nan panjang tambah lebar dikali dua Kise pun berakhir. Namun, tak ada balasan sedikit pun dari pemuda berkaus oranye yang sejak tadi berjalan di belakangnya. Kise memutar badannya 180°. Tak didapatinya Midorima di sana.

"Midorima-cchi?"

Kiri. Kanan. Atas. Bawah. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan makhluk pecinta alam itu. Mau tak mau Kise mengubah arah untuk mencari teman setimnya.

* * *

"Sudah kuduga, aku tidak akan bisa akur dengan kuning itu–nodayo."

Rupanya, Midorima sengaja berbelok mengambil jalur yang berbeda dengan Kise dengan tujuan menghindari manusia bermulut corong itu. Ia memilih untuk menangkap binatang liar sendirian dengan damai, tenang, dan tenteram. Meski sedikit berbahaya. Keputusannya menangkap kelinci hutan sudah bulat, tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Tak lama kemudian, mata hijau berbingkai kacamatanya menangkap bayang-bayang seekor kelinci di depan sana. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, segera Midorima mengejar binatang putih nan lucu tersebut. Semakin dikejar, semakin kelinci itu berlari kencang.

"Susah sekali ditangkap–nanodayo," keluhnya saat kelinci itu masuk ke semak-semak.

Bukan Midorima namanya bila mudah menyerah dalam mendapatkan _lucky item_ -nya sehari-hari. Pemuda bernama kecil Shintarou itu tanpa ragu ikut menyelam ke dalam semak belukar. Namun, kakinya seperti terpeleset dan akhirnya dirinya terperosok ke dalam jurang.

"Aaaa!"

Penglihatannya meremang lantaran kacamata berlensa cekung yang biasa ia gunakan tak lagi melekat di atas hidungnya. Bagian kulitnya yang tak terbalut kain terasa perih akibat goresan-goresan dari rumput tajam dan bebatuan. Kesadaran Midorima perlahan menghilang. Sebelum benar-benar masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya, sayup-sayup Midorima mendengar sebuah dialog singkat.

 _"Ah, seharusnya kita hanya menangkap kelincinya saja. Malah dapat wortelnya juga."_

 _"Memang siapa yang membuat jebakan sebesar gajah itu?"_

 _"Aku, sih. Hehe. Ayo, kita bawa dua-duanya saja."_

Dan dunia Midorima menggelap seutuhnya.

* * *

"Aku dan Kuroko mendapat rusa. Ya, dan Nigou juga berperan besar. Apa yang kalian dapat, Murasakibara?" ucap Akashi sambil mengangkat seekor rusa gemuk. Dilihatnya Murasakibara dan Aomine yang malas-malasan membawa kantung plastik hitam besar, entah apa isinya.

"Kami melihat banyak bekicot di rawa-rawa sebelah sana. Jadi kami buru saja. Mudah dan praktis," jawab Murasakibara. Salah satu telunjuk tangannya menunjuk ke arah di mana mereka menemukan rawa-rawa juga binatang yang mereka tangkap itu.

Akashi hanya bisa diam. Menahan dirinya sebisa mungkin agar tidak berubah kepribadian di waktu seperti ini.

"Sepertinya Kise-kun dan Midorima-kun belum kembali."

"Gawaat! Gawaat! Gawaat–ssu!" Belum kering bibir Kuroko, Kise sudah datang dengan berlari-lari sembari berteriak. Panjang umur.

"Midorima-cchi hilang–ssu!"

"Apa? Midorin hilang?" ulang Momoi. Rasa panik menyergap lokasi perkemahan mereka. Berbagai ekspresi ada di sana, dari mulai membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, menjatuhkan barang bawaannya, hingga mengunyah keripik kentang. Makan adalah salah satu cara menghilangkan kepanikan, bukan?

"Cari dia sekarang!"

* * *

Matahari sudah condong ke arah barat. Bayangan benda sudah lebih panjang dari benda aslinya. Namun, sosok Midorima tak kunjung ditemukan. Meski lapar menyerang, para anggota tim Kiseki no Sedai plus Riko pantang menyerah untuk menemukan salah seorang sahabat mereka. Walau Murasakibara tidak termasuk dalam kelompok orang-orang lapar itu.

"Kuroko, apa kau yakin di sebelah sini? Kita sudah mencarinya di sini berkali-kali," tanya Riko ragu. Nigou tetap mengendus, mencoba mencari bau Midorima yang tiba-tiba saja hilang di sebuah semak belukar. Ekornya melemas karena sekali lagi tak dapat melacak bau Midorima.

Kuroko mengangkat anak anjing berjenis Alaskan Malamute miliknya. "Aku yakin. Tapi ada yang aneh. Nigou bilang jejak baunya hilang di sini," jelas Kuroko. Yang lain hanya bisa pasrah. Siapa yang tahu kalau ternyata teman seangkatannya itu sudah dimakan binatang buas atau diculik hantu. Mungkin juga siluman yang diceritakan oleh Akashi benar-benar ada dan menangkap Midorima. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu kebenarannya.

"Kita hentikan acara sampai di sini," tegas Akashi.

"Tapi Midorin belum ketemu, Akashi-kun!" Momoi menukas ucapan Akashi dengan cepat. Matanya bersiap menumpahkan air mata.

"Tidak ada yang dapat menjamin ia masih selamat, Momoi."

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu terisak. Ia pun menangis di pelukan Riko. Riko mengelus punggung adik kelasnya untuk menenangkan hati perempuan itu.

"Ano, seseorang mengatakan padaku kalau Midorima-kun dibawa oleh dua orang laki-laki ke arah sana." Kuroko menunjuk ke arah pelosok hutan yang lebih dalam. Aomine mengernyit.

"Seseorang siapa, Tetsu?" tanya Aomine yang mulai merasa tak enak.

"Yang ada di samping Aomine-kun itu." Baiklah, Kuroko. Tidak ada siapapun di sebelah Aomine selain pepohonan. Aomine merinding. Buru-buru ia menenggelamkan dirinya di balik tubuh Kise yang sama bergetarnya.

Akashi menghembuskan napasnya. "Sebaiknya kita kembali dan pulang. Urusan Midorima akan kita laporkan pada polisi hutan." Pemuda dengan tinggi 158 sentimeter itu merutuki kalimat yang diutarakannya sendiri. Terkesan tak bertanggungjawab. Tapi ia bisa apa? Mana punya ia kekuatan gaib untuk menyelamatkan Midorima.

Dengan lesu, mereka kembali untuk membereskan barang-barang berkemahnya. Berjalan beberapa langkah, Kuroko yang ada di paling belakang barisan berhenti dan berbalik. Raut wajahnya mengeras. Tanpa bersuara, ia ikuti 'seseorang' yang memberitahunya letak Midorima berada menuju suatu tempat yang ada di dalam hutan.

"Akashi-kun, Kuroko-kun tidak ada." Laporan singkat dari seorang Aida Riko membuat seluruh teman-temannya yang tersisa terkejut.

'Astaga, jangan lagi.'

.

.

.

"Hihi, wajah tidurnya lucu. Sepertinya dia seorang _tsundere_. Pffft..."

"Jangan mengganggunya."

"Hmph. Dan apa itu? Jari-jarinya dibalut perban padahal tidak luka. Hihi, menarik."

"Takao!"

.

.

 **To be Continued**

* * *

a/n : Plis, apa ini? Garing banget. .-. Saya nggak bisa bikin cerita yang seru, bagus gitu, ya. ;-; *curhat* Benar-benar terima kasih sekali kalau ada yang sanggup baca sampai bawah. T^T

Mind to review?


End file.
